


HO VISTO PAPI BACIARE BABBO NATALE!

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Ho sentito un rumore...lui non mi ha visto, ma io sì! Ho visto Papi baciare Babbo Natale!Una deliziosa piccola fanfiction natalizia di @j__writes (thank you Jackie for being who you are!)





	HO VISTO PAPI BACIARE BABBO NATALE!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Saw Papa Kissing Santa Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081009) by [j__writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j__writes/pseuds/j__writes). 



 

C’è un rumore che proviene dal salotto e Max spalanca gli occhi.

 

“Raf – sussurra nel buio della stanza – Raf, hai sentito?”

 

Lancia un’occhiata verso il letto del fratello e lo vede rannicchiato, voltato dall’altra parte e profondamente addormentato.

 

“ _Raf_?” dice a voce un po’ più alta, ed è allora che lo sente di nuovo. Si tira su le coperte fino al naso e deglutisce.

“Sii coraggioso, Max” dice a se stesso. Prende un grosso respiro e si scopre per scendere da letto. Passa accanto a Raf e cerca ancora una volta di svegliarlo. “Raaaf?”

 

“Vattene, Max” brontola il fratello, spingendolo via.

 

Max sbuffa e si avvia per uscire dalla camera, aprendo la porta solo un pochino e cercando di scivolare fuori pian piano. La porta cigola e lui si immobilizza spaventato, guardando verso la porta chiusa della camera da letto dei genitori. I suoi papà si arrabbierebbero moltissimo se sapessero che è sceso da letto nella notte di Natale, ma c’è questo rumore e potrebbe essere qualcosa di spaventoso oppure…sorride quando capisce che potrebbe trattarsi non di qualcosa di spaventoso, ma di una cosa pazzesca.

 

Si sente un altro piccolo tonfo soffocato e Max sottovoce esclama “Babbo Natale!”

 

Attraversa l’ingresso in punta di piedi, assicurandosi di non passare sulla parte di pavimento che scricchiola. Questo è il modo in cui qualche volta lui e suo fratello sgattaiolano fuori dalla camera di sera, in qualche fine settimana, per andare a guardare la TV mentre i papà dormono. E ora lui sta per vedere Babbo Natale e Raf no perché è stato troppo pigro per alzarsi. Ride sotto i baffi e attraversa lentamente l’ingresso.

Arriva all’angolo, la schiena premuta contro la parete, e lentamente – molto lentamente – si abbassa fino al pavimento. Può sentire un rumore di carta stropicciata e il tintinnìo delle decorazioni che vengono spostate.

 

_Sto per vedere Babbo Natale_ , pensa. Fa un grande sorriso e molto cautamente – quieto come un topolino, proprio come gli ha insegnato Raf – si affaccia all’angolo.

 

Spalanca la bocca e il cuore gli batte velocissimo per l’eccitazione; e si strofina gli occhi con i pugnetti perché non può credere a quello che sta vedendo.E’ Babbo Natale!! E’ proprio come quello delle figure. Ha un vestito rosso e persino una grande barba bianca come la neve. E’ alto come Papà e ha in mano dei regali, che posa uno per uno con attenzione. E’ anche meglio di come Max abbia mai immaginato e lui si sta chiedendo in quale grosso guaio si caccerebbe se si presentasse e andasse a parlargli. Di sicuro Babbo non se la prenderebbe con lui.

 

Sta per alzarsi in piedi quando vede Papi uscire dalla cucina. Max si riabbassa sul pavimento. Ah, adesso anche Papi beccherà Babbo Natale. Max reprime una risatina perché lui e Papi sono riusciti tutti e due a sorprenderlo. Aspetta e guarda, vuole proprio vedere cosa dirà Papi a Babbo Natale. Si chiede se gli dirà quanto sono stati buoni lui e Raf quest’anno. Come hanno tenuta pulita e in ordine la loro camera e come hanno fatto tutti i loro compiti senza farselo dire più di tre volte. Papi glielo dirà di certo. Papi dice sempre a tutti come sono buoni i suoi bimbi.

 

Max rimane fermo. Guarda il suo Papi che sta sorridendo in quel modo da piccioncini come fa sempre con Papà, quando fanno tutti gli scemi e si baciano. Max detesta quando lo fanno in giro, tipo al supermercato, però è anche contento perché li vede così felici. E Papi sembra proprio felice a quel modo, mentre si avvicina a Babbo Natale tenendo in mano un rametto o una foglia o qualcosa del genere, e lo fa girare fra le dita. Dà un colpetto sulla spalla a Babbo e poi solleva il rametto sopra le loro teste. Sì, Papi gliene ha parlato, di quella piantina, si chiama…si chiama…ecco, _viscido_! E si usa per – Max si copre la bocca per soffocare il grido che sta per uscirgli di bocca.

 

_Papi sta baciando Babbo Natale!_

 

Guarda alle spalle verso la camera dei papà. _Oh, no_ , pensa. _Questo è brutto_. Il _viscido_ è per quelli che si vogliono bene. Dovrebbe andare a svegliare Papà. Babbo ride forte e sembra quasi la risata di Papà, e lui si guarda alle spalle, perché magari Papà è qui dietro… forse gli occhi lo stanno ingannando – si è dimenticato di mettersi gli occhiali – ma no, è proprio Babbo che ride. Max singhiozza. E ora…ora Papi gli sta facendo il solletico sotto la barba.

 

Max sente lo stomaco stringersi stranamente e la faccia diventare rossa. Striscia all’indietro e velocemente, ma con attenzione, torna nella sua stanza, chiudendo dolcemente la porta dietro di sé.Corre al letto di Raf. Questa volta non è gentile: lo afferra per un braccio e lo scuote. Con tutte le sue forze.

 

“ _RAF_!!”

 

Rafsi sveglia di soprassalto e lo guarda confuso, poi si strofina gli occhi. “Max, ma che fai?”

“Shhh – sussurra Max – Devo dirti una cosa e non è bella”.

Raf lo fissa, ben sveglio, adesso. “Cosa c’è?”

 

Max si guarda alle spalle, verso la porta chiusa, aspetta un attimo per essere sicuro che non arrivi nessuno, e poi si volta di nuovo verso il fratello. “Ho visto Papi baciare Babbo Natale”.

 

Raf batte le palpebre. “Cosa?”

 

“Ho sentito un rumore e sono uscito. Lui non mi ha visto, ma io ho visto lui. Ho visto Babbo e poi Papi, e _lui lo ha baciato, Raf_!”

 

Raf lancia un’occhiata alla porta dietro Max e poi scuote la testa. “Devi aver sognato, Max”.

Max scuote veloce la testa. No, lui lo sa cosa ha visto, e suo fratello dovrebbe credergli, sempre. “Non stavo sognando!” grugnisce. Stringe i pugni lungo i fianchi. “Papi sta baciando Babbo ADESSO. Vai, te lo faccio vedere”.

 

Comincia ad avviarsi, ma Raf lo prende per il braccio. “No” dice fermamente. Sembra di sentire Papà, e Max detesta quando Raf imita Papà. Ha dodici anni. Non è un adulto. Neppure un ragazzo. “Ci farai finire tutti e due nei guai. Torna a letto”.

 

“Ma Papi sta baciando Babbo!” dice Max, più forte questa volta, e Raf gli copre la bocca con tutt’e due le mani, ben strette.

 

“Sh! Va’ a letto, Max”.

 

Max lo lecca e funziona, perché il fratello gli toglie subito le mani dalla bocca.

“Agh, che schifo, piantala!” Raf si pulisce sul proprio pigiama con l’albero di Natale. “E comunque non avevi neppure gli occhiali, magari era davvero Papà”.

 

“Vestito come Babbo?”

 

“Be’, Papà ha dei pigiami rossi” risponde Raf scrollando le spalle.

 

“E cosa mi dici della barba, eh? Gli è diventata tutta bianca e lunghissima?”

 

Raf rotea gli occhi.

 

“Io vado a svegliare Papà” dice Max, sorridendo trionfante, perché sa che suo fratello su questo non può dire niente. Papà ha una barba scura, quasi nera, e Raf lo sa benissimo.

 

Raf scuote la testa con sicurezza. “Assolutamente no”.

“Ma, Raf-“

Raf scuote di nuovo la testa. “Babbo finirà per portarsi via i nostri regali”.

 

Raf sta facendo la sua faccia seria – quella che fa quando vuole che Max si comporti bene. La usa solo quando è davvero assolutamente serio, e Max sospira. Ma vorrebbe davvero che suo fratello adesso gli credesse. Lo sa cos’ha visto, anche senza occhiali.

 

“Dico la verità” sussurra.

 

Raf annuisce. “Torniamo a dormire, va bene?” gli dice gentilmente e spinge Maxverso il suo letto. “Possiamo parlare con Papà e Papi domani”.

Max cede, non vuole mettere nei guai il fratello per essere sceso da letto, così si corica accanto a lui.

 

“Ma davvero ho visto Papi che baciava Babbo Natale” dice ancora una volta, magari sarà la volta buona che Raf gli crede.

Ma lui lo zittisce e Max chiude gli occhi.

 

Lo dirà a Papà domani. Papà gli crederà.

 

 

 

Magnus si accoccola sul divano accanto ad Alec, la tazza di caffè caldo in mano. “Sono davvero sorpreso che i bambini non ci abbiano svegliato stamattina” dice, torcendo appena il collo per guardare, oltre l’ingresso, verso la loro porta chiusa.

Ogni anno infatti vengono svegliati dai piccoli che piombano sul loro letto gridando felici che Babbo è arrivato nella notte. Odia pensare che quei tempi ormai siano passati. Grazie ad un cavolo di video su Youtube, Rafael ha scoperto l’anno scorso che Babbo Natale non esiste. Magnus non ha mai detestato tanto internet come quella volta, ma Rafael ha promesso di mantenere il segreto per Max. Magnus sa che è solo questione di tempo prima che anche Max lo scopra , e allora addio alla magia di Babbo Natale e ad Alec che si traveste per mettere i regali sotto l’albero. I loro bimbi stanno crescendo davvero troppo in fretta.

 

“Sì, è strano” mormora Alec, mentre sorseggia il suo caffè, e proprio in quel momento la porta si apre piano piano.

Magnus si aspetta il solito scalpiccìo di piedini e i soliti visetti sorridenti. Il primo a comparire è Rafael, che sorride con affetto, i capelli neri ritti in tutte le direzioni, proprio come quelli del suo Papà.

“Buon Natale!” dicono assieme lui e Alec, e Rafael dà ad entrambi un abbraccio e un bacio, prima di prendere posto accanto all’albero. E’ il più tranquillo e il più riservato dei due. Magnus posa la tazza sul tavolino e si prepara per l’arrivo di Max, il loro bimbo selvaggio, e per i suoi abbracci e i baci super eccitati che Magnus ama tanto.

 

Non passa neppure un minuto e Max arriva, sorride ad entrambi e poi si arrampica fra le braccia di Alec, aggrappandosi stretto al suo collo, emettendo quel piccolo suono strozzato di puro amore incondizionato di bimbo che non manca mai di scaldare il cuore di Magnus. Il quale non credeva che avrebbe mai potuto amare qualcuno così tanto fino a quando era comparso Alec nella sua vita. E poi Rafael. E poi Max.

 

“Bu-on Nata-le!” si sforza di dire Alec mentre stringe Max a sua volta.

 

“Buon Natale, Mirtillo!” dice Magnus, chinandosi per un abbraccio, dal quale però Max scivola via, scendendo dal grembo di Alec e andando a sedersi vicino a Rafael, evitando persino di guardare Magnus e rispondendogli con un piccolo “Buon Natale” del tutto privo di entusiasmo.

 

Alec sembra notare la cosa, perché lancia un’occhiata a Magnus, mentre gli si forma sulla fronte una piccola ruga di preoccupazione, ma Magnus fa segno di no, di lasciar perdere. Max è ovviamente emozionato all’idea di aprire i regali, e basta quello. Certo Magnus non permetterà che questo suo piccolo rifiuto rovini la loro mattinata.

 

“Dunque, chi non vede l’ora di scoprire cos’ha portato Babbo Natale?”. Magnus sorride allegro, ma sente un piccolo sbuffo venire da Max ed è quasi certo di averlo sentito borbottare sottovoce “ _Io odio Babbo Natale_ ”.

Raf spalanca gli occhi quando incontra lo sguardo di Magnus, poi guarda Max e sussurra “Max, piantala”. Dà una gomitata al fratello e lui rotea gli occhi, talmente uguale ad Alec da essere allo stesso tempo tenerissimo e frustrante. Prende da sotto l’albero un regalo col suo nome e comincia ad aprirlo con l’aria meno entusiasta che Magnus abbia mai visto in una mattina di Natale.

 

Alec guarda di nuovo Magnus e lui capisce che non c’è modo di farlo smettere di preoccupare davanti ad un simile comportamento da parte di Max.

“Max, va tutto bene?” chiede Magnus. Ma non c’è risposta.

Magnus inspira profondamente, perché no, ce la può fare, può ingoiare questo rifiuto e questa indifferenza da parte del suo figliolo di sette anni e non prenderla sul personale.

 

“Max? “ prova Alec, e funziona, perché il piccolo solleva il capo per guardare il suo Papà. “Stai bene?”.

Max annuisce e gli fa un sorrisino, poi torna al suo regalo. Il suo sorriso si ingrandisce e sussulta emozionato quando vede il Lego che desiderava da tanto. Magnus e Alec aprono i loro regali, poi guardano Rafael aprire un altro dei suoi, raggiante quando trova il microscopio che aveva chiesto da mesi.

 

Magnus prende un altro regalo. “Qua, Mirtillo, apri questo” dice chinandosi in avanti e porgendogli un pacchetto avvolto in carta d’argento, ma Max continua ad occuparsi del suo Lego.

Rafael offre a Magnus un sorriso dolce e comprensivo, e gli prende il pacco di mano, porgendolo al fratellino. “Ecco, Max” dice con dolcezza. Magnus trattiene il fiato perché sa che Max obbedirà al fratello, e infatti così avviene. Prende il regalo e comincia ad aprirlo.

 

_Va bene_ , pensa Magnus. _E’ una faccenda personale_. Max è arrabbiato con lui e lui non ha idea del perché.

Alec si acciglia al vedere la cosa e fa cenno con la testa verso Max, incitando Magnus a riprovarci.

 

“Chi vuole una cioccolata calda?” esclama Magnus allegramente, raccogliendo le tazze del caffè sua e di Alec.

Rafael alza subito la mano. “Sì, io, io!”

 

Max rimane in silenzio, anche se la cioccolata calda è la sua preferita.

 

“Max, tu la vuoi, la cioccolata?” chiede Magnus.

 

Il silenzio si prolunga per un tempo che pare eterno fino a quando la voce di Alec si alza, profonda e autorevole. “Max, rispondi a tuo padre quando ti parla”.

 

“Sì, grazie” dice finalmente Max, e stavolta guarda davvero Magnus, mentre gli parla.

 

“Torno subito, allora”. Magnus va in cucina e distribuisce velocemente in quattro tazze la cioccolata che aveva già messo a scaldare sul fornello. Ci mette sopra un po’ di caramello e con cautela prepara il vassoio.

 

Rafael e Max prendono le loro tazze con un sorriso di ringraziamento e Magnus si risiede accanto ad Alec, posandogli la testa sulla spalla. Non sa cosa diamine abbia oggi Max, ma spera che la cioccolata lo scaldi abbastanza da smettere di essere così freddo con lui.

 

La mano di Alec trova quella di Magnus e le loro dita si intrecciano, mentre si avvicinano per baciarsi.

 

Max socchiude gli occhi e posa la tazza, schiarendosi la gola. “Papi…”

Magnus si alza a sedere ripiegando le gambe di lato. “Sì?” dice, sorseggiando la sua cioccolata.

 

“Perché stavi baciando Babbo Natale stanotte?”

 

Alec tossisce, strozzandosi con la cioccolata, mentre Magnus ingolla la sua sorsata cautamente. “Ehm..”

“Oddio…” sospira fra sé Rafael.

 

Magnus rimane immobile, con aria sbalordita, perché onestamente non sa cos’altro fare e non sa come rispondere alla domanda. Rafael fissa il vuoto davanti a sé, il viso impassibile, e Alec appare sconvolto tanto quanto Magnus.

 

“Di cosa stai parlando, Max?” chiede, quando ha riguadagnato un minimo di compostezza.

 

Max scrolla le spalle e poi beve un sorso di cioccolata, sorbendola rumorosamente, poi posa la tazza e guarda Alec “Ho visto Papi baciare Babbo Natale sotto il _viscido_ stanotte – ripete – e _gli ha fatto anche il solletico_ ”.

 

“Eeeh..io..”. Magnus serra le labbra per evitare di ridere. Di tutti i modi in cui ci si aspettava che Max scoprisse la verità su Babbo Natale, certo Magnus non pensava che potesse essere quello di essere sorpreso a pomiciare con Babbo Natale sotto il vischio.

 

Alec si copre la bocca per nascondere un sorriso, mentre le guance gli si tingono di rosa acceso. Tossisce e poi si ricompone. “Max, cosa stavi facendo fuori dal letto? Non dovevi essere addormentato?”

 

“Ho sentito un rumore”. Max è offeso adesso, sembra che i suoi papà non lo stiano prendendo sul serio. “Pensavo che i baci di Papi fossero solo per te, Papà”.

Alec sorride. Magnus gli dà una piccola gomitata nelle costole e poi si avvicina a Max, sedendosi accanto a lui, grato che lui stavolta non lo stia respingendo.

 

“I baci di Papi sono _davvero_ solo per il tuo Papà. Hai ragione in questo, Mirtillino mio” dice Magnus dolcemente, spostando un ricciolo ribelle dalla fronte di Max. “E per te e tuo fratello, ovviamente”.

Max fa il broncio. “E allora perché stavi baciando Babbo? E’ così vecchio”.

 

Magnus ride. “Non stavo baciando Babbo, Max, stavo baciando il tuo Papà”.

 

“Ma-“. Max spalanca la bocca e poi la chiude, e guarda Magnus e poi Alec e poi Rafael, che ride.

“Te l’ho detto, che era Papà” dice con un sorriso compiaciuto.

“Ma perché Papà era vestito come Babbo?”

 

Magnus scambia uno sguardo con Alec, invitandolo a farsi carico della risposta, forse c’è ancora speranza di salvare la magia del Natale.

 

Alec si gratta la fronte. “Be’, stavo solo giocando a travestirmi”.

 

Max alza la testa. “Ma perché? Sei uno degli aiutanti di Babbo Natale?”. Non lascia ad Alec il tempo di rispondere e guardando Magnus, gli occhi brillanti per l’eccitazione, esclama “Papà è uno degli aiutanti di Babbo Natale, vero!?”

 

“Esatto – interviene Rafael – Scusa Papi, scusa Papà, ma penso che Max oramai sia abbastanza grande per sapere il segreto del Natale”.

 

“Raf-“ comincia Alec, ma si ferma quando vede Rafael avvicinarsi a Max e sussurrargli all’orecchio. “Vedi Max, tutti i papà, i papi e le mamme sono aiutanti di Babbo Natale. Il mondo è grandissimo e ci sono tantissimi bimbi, così Babbo ha molto da fare. Lui porta i regali e poi sono i genitori che li devono mettere sotto l’albero. Quando sarai genitore un giorno, anche tu sarai un aiutante di Babbo Natale”.

 

Magnus rimane senza parole. Guarda Alec e lui è lì, con gli occhi spalancati e un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra, perché il loro figlio dodicenne ha appena salvato loro – e il Natale.

 

Max esclama piano “Wow…forte..!”

 

“Proprio – concorda Rafael con un sorriso – Ora bevi la tua cioccolata così possiamo aprire gli altri regali”. Guarda Magnus al di sopra della testa di Max e gli fa l’occhiolino.

“Okay” dice Max, il malumore subito scomparso. “Ma prima – si alza e si getta nelle braccia di Magnus, abbracciandolo stretto alla vita – Mi spiace di essermi arrabbiato con te, Papi”.

 

Magnus lo solleva in alto e poi gli dà un bacione sulla guancia. “Be’, pensavi che avessi baciato il vero Babbo Natale, quindi avevi un buon motivo”.

 

Max ridacchia. “Sono stato scemo. Tu vuoi troppo bene a Papà per baciare Babbo Natale”.

Magnus annuisce. “Hai proprio ragione”.

 

Max lo bacia rapidamente sul naso e sorride, di un sorriso sdentato. “Buon Natale, Papi”. E poi salta giù e torna dal fratello. Magnus si rialza dal pavimento e torna accanto ad Alec. I bambini stanno chiacchierando fra loro bevendo la cioccolata. Rafael divide i suoi dolcetti con Max e tutto è perfetto, in pace.

 

“Vuoi dire che il nostro figlio dodicenne ha appena salvato il Natale?” chiede Alec a Magnus sottovoce.

Magnus porta la tazza alle labbra e sorseggia. “Già. Gli dobbiamo – un grosso favore”.

Alec concorda.

 

“Papà?”

 

Alec e Magnus sollevano lo sguardo verso Max, che li sta osservando con curiosità, una striscia di cioccolata sul labbro superiore.

 

“Sì, Max?”

 

“Devi vestirti come Babbo Natale per fare il suo aiutante? E’ una regola?”.

 

Alec ride dolcemente e scuote la testa. Stende un braccio attorno alle spalle di Magnus e lo attira più vicino a sé. “No, è solo che a Papi piace un sacco”.


End file.
